DNA membrane hybridizations occur at a fixed and very critical temperature. During the DNA membrane hybridization process it is often required that many solutions be removed from the hybridization chamber and replaced with other solutions. Conventional hybridization chambers do not allow for easily removing the solution from the hybridization chamber when it is necessary to replace the solution. Such conventional hybridization chambers often require that the chamber be removed from the heat source, drained and then returned to the heat source. This process often requires that the chamber be turned upside down or on its side and sometimes requires that the DNA membrane be removed from the chamber.
Hence, conventional hybridization chambers often result in significant temperature differences within the chamber during the hybridization process. Significant temperature differences within the hybridization chamber during the hybridization process can be problematic. For instance, in chemiluminescence DNA membrane hybridizations an enzyme is employed that cannot tolerate temperature fluctuations. Accordingly, significant temperature fluctuations can impair the hybridization process. A need has arisen for a hybridization chamber which eliminates the handling of the DNA membranes during the hybridization process and allows fluids within the chamber to be removed and replaced without affecting chamber temperature.
The present invention is directed to a temperature regulated hybridization chamber which allows DNA membranes in the chamber to be completely submerged under the solution within the chamber. The present invention also provides a bottom, gravity-fed drain for removing solution from the chamber to eliminate the handling of the DNA membranes. A removable cover member is positioned over the chamber to prevent the solution from evaporating from the chamber and to help maintain the temperature of the solution at the desired temperature during the hybridization process. Accordingly, use of the hybridization chamber of the present invention results in the DNA membranes being maintained at a constant temperature.